Established as a core in the last funding period, the Biostatistics and Data Management Core (BDMC) has constructed from scratch a fully functional centralized database for the ADRC. It has expanded its biostatistical consulting services during this funding period and has begun several collaborative initiatives. The specific aims of the BDMC are to: 1. maintain integrated databases for all information derived from the Clinical Core; 2. create and maintain data sets for all information derived from other ADRC components and ADRC affiliated projects; 3. maintain accuracy and confidentiality of all data entered into the centralized database by standard established procedures for data entry and data use; 4. develop and modify data collection forms to meet the needs of new initiatives in the cores and projects; 5. train ADRC personnel in the use of the database; 6. provide summaries of the databases to the Administrative Core to help monitor patient and normal control subject enrollment and flow and provide requested summaries of these databases to the Executive Committee to help determine the feasibility of conducting proposed research studies; 7. prepare the data to be submitted to the ADDCC (Alzheimer's Disease Data Coordinating Center) and assure its quality and completeness; 8. provide expertise in experimental design, statistical analyses, and data management to cores, pilot projects, and other investigators affiliated with the ADRC; 9. collaborate with the other ADRC cores and affiliated projects, other ADRCs, ADCs, ADCS, and the methodologies in AD research; 10. incorporate advances in statistical methodology and data management for interpreting and or analyzing data collected by the cores or by the ADRC related projects with development work as needed; 11. participate in the training of graduate students, postdoctoral researchers, and found investigators interested in AD research.